Conventional polishing pads for CMP comprise a first porous or solid polymeric substance which may be inter-dispersed with a second filler substance. A commonly used conventional pad, for example, comprises a solid polyurethane matrix inter-dispersed with hollow microspheres. However, there is a need for pads which provide better global uniformity and local planarity of the polished semiconductor wafer, as well as improved mechanical properties when employed in the polishing environment.